By The Light of the Moon
by PrintesaCer
Summary: Aura and her fiance' are at a crossroads. There wedding is the next afternoon, and both are anxious about what comes afterwards.


By the Light of the Moon

PrintesaCer

Aura smiled as she lay in her soon to be husband's lean arms. The green grass moved softly as the warm summer breeze blew about them. The night sky gleamed perfectly like a million fireflies had gotten caught in the atmosphere. All seemed silent but the crickets singing, her breathing and the pit-pat of his heart.

"You ready for tomorrow?"

"Absolutely" she replied.

"What about tomorrow night?"

"Huh?"

"Tomorrow night, our first night as husband and wife."

Aura was suddenly aware of the warmth of her own face.

"You nervous?"

She nodded.

"Well, we could always…"

"Always…?" she waited on baited breath. Hoping he had something in mind.

"Practice…beforehand" he smirked with a wink.

Aura looked in his eyes. His gorgeous green eyes gleamed in the night, like a forest in midday, or at sunset. They looked seductively into hers. She felt an urgent need for him. He was right there by her side but she could almost feel his body connecting with hers, gentle and lovingly slowly turning into a raw fiery passion. She leaned toward him and locked theirs lips together.

With barely a word she swung her leg over and was unbuttoning his shirt. Her nimble fingers quickly undid the small white buttons and slid the cotton cloth off his lean torso. She could already feel the tightness beginning to grow in his jeans, but she was going to take her time. His hands worked up her thin frame and slid off her jacket. She slipped her black camisole over her head revealing a yellow-laced bra. He smirked.

"Nice choice. It's sexy." As he spoke, his voice lowered to an almost overly seductive tone.

Aura began to feel her yearning growing stronger, the almost insatiable urge to have the length of him inside her. He reached up and gently fondled her breasts. She reached back and with a simple snap the soft fabric fell to the ground. Her fiancé blushed at the sight. Aura's silky smooth skin shone in the moonlight, almost like beams dancing off of the river. He could help himself no longer. He bolted up and pulled her close in a mesmerizing kiss. Both of their hands were in a heated frenzy over the others' body, their kisses fighting for dominance, their bare torsos touching. Aura felt her hands wander down his muscles and reach to release him. She fumbled with the button and zipper, but managed to gently slide the black denim off of him. He reached underneath her and slid off her lacy little thong, a lustful look filling his insides. She had barely enough time before he rolled them over and became dominant.

"You ready?" his voice was soft, but low with an almost animalistic edge.

Aura nodded as a soft aroused gasp escaped her rosy lips.

He slid off his boxers and positioned himself just outside her hearth. She took a deep breath and readied herself. Gently, he slipped inside of her. Aura held on to the edge of the blanket beneath them trying not to scream out his name. It felt like he was tearing her apart. The pain soon subsided and he moved gently within her. Unlike anything they had ever felt, from the inside out she was racked with pleasure, a pool of heat slowly building inside. He began to pick up the pace, gently kneading her breasts as she arched her back in pure bliss. As his pace quickened, he let out a guttural growl. Aura began to moan his name, louder as he began to quickly thrust into her depths. He began to slow down trying his best to contain himself. He was nearing the point where he hurt. With a gentle, wanting tone Aura spoke.

"Let go love. I can take it."

He thrust hard into her, lust and excitement etched onto their faces. The pressure quickly began building within both of them. Feverishly they went, their bodies fully entwined, moving at a seemingly inhuman pace. Both bodies began panting as they glistened with sweat. He tried to hold back but could no longer bend his force of will. He thrust into her fiercely as Aura gently raked his back.

Aura screamed out his name into the heavens as her lower muscles spasm along his length. He reached deep within her and gently remained, both cherishing the feeling of the other inside.

Aura panted slightly as he slid out and lay beside her, covering them both with the blanket. He held onto her gently, smelling her lavender shampoo and feeling the smoothness of her skin against his rough calloused hands.

"Aura?"

"Yes?" Aura sighed happily.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Tomorrow is going to be perfect."

"Too bad we have to wait until then" Aura teased.

"You up for a round two?" He smirked.

"You're on" Aura smiled.

With another passionate kiss, Aura couldn't wait until she could scream his name tomorrow night.


End file.
